Solenoid valves having two coils are known. The purpose of using two coils in solenoid valves which have a movable armature often consists in providing within a short time a high pull-in voltage at the turn-on instant and then to reduce the latter to a hold voltage to save power. Part of the winding is turned off, wherein the windings may both be placed one on top of the other, next to each other or in one another on one or separate coil bodies.
In case two coils having two movable armatures in one common magnetic circuit are used in a solenoid valve, a magnetic core of one coil may undesirably be attracted upon application of a voltage across the other coil.
The present invention provides a solenoid valve comprising a magnetic drive which has two coils and a respective magnetic core movable therein, the coils being adapted to be piloted independently of each other. The invention further provides a solenoid valve having a design as compact as possible with small external dimensions.